Los Angeles
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = L.A. | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = Los Angeles County | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Hollywood; Toretto residence | 1st = }} Los Angeles is a metropolitan city located in the U.S. State of California. It is the largest city in California and the second largest in the U.S after New York. It is the county seat of Los Angeles County. It is commonly referred to by the abbreviated, L.A., and has also been nicknamed the City of Angels. The central region of Los Angeles is where the district of Hollywood is located, which is where many of the country's major feature films are made. Notable landmarks in this area include the infamous Hollywood sign, Grauman's Chinese Theater and the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Notable sports teams from Los Angeles include the Los Angeles Dodgers and the Los Angeles Angels (Major League Baseball) and the L.A. Raiders (who have migrated between Oakland to L.A. and back to Oakland over the years). Stories of Los Angeles' post-war Hollywood heyday were chronicled in such films as L.A. Confidential, while other movies like Escape from L.A. examined a bleak futuristic version of the city. Stories of California set during the late 19th century, following its annexation from Mexico have been chronicled in such films as The Mark of Zorro, where masked Spaniard Don Diego Vega fought for the good of the people against the corrupt alcalde, Luis Quintero. Nearly all of the events of the 1970 horror film Count Yorga, Vampire takes place in the city of Los Angeles. Major points of interest include Count Yorga's castle mansion as well as the Port of Los Angeles. Bulgarian vampire, Count Yorga, came to the United States and used a mansion in L.A. in order to cultivate a growing coven of vampire brides. Through his machinations, he managed to vampirize the mother of a woman named Donna as well as a brunette girl named Erica Landers. Donna's friend, Michael Thompson and the physician, James Hayes, came to their rescue. Although they was unable to save either woman, they did succeed in destroying Yorga, his brutish valet, Brudah as well as Donna's mother. Hayes did not survive this encounter. The 1995 sci-fi/horror film Species was shot primarily in Los Angeles, California. Notable points of interest include Union Station at 800 North Alameda Street, the University of Southern California and the Biltmore Hotel at 506 South Grand Avenue in downtown Los Angeles. L.A. was one of the provincial settings of the film, and showed the alien/human hybrid known as Sil prowling the night clubs and residences of Los Angeles in search of a human she could mate with. In the 2009 film Zombieland, the city of Los Angeles was practically a ghost town, occupied by no living human beings, but haunted by scores of the living dead. During the zombie plague, four survivors who referred to themselves as Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock journeyed to Los Angeles in the hopes that the amusement park known as the Pacific Playland might be a zombie-free environment. They were wrong. Although the park was infested with zombies, they managed to kill every single one and move on. Zombieland (2009) Points of interest ; Port of Los Angeles: The Port of Los Angeles is a harbor complex located in Los Angeles County. It is an office of the City of Los Angeles and is an adjunct of the Los Angeles Harbor Department. It is located in San Pedro Bay, south of downtown. In the 1970 film Count Yorga, Vampire, the coffin containing the slumbering form of the vampire, Yorga arrived at the Port of Los Angeles. ; Toretto residence: The Toretto residence is located in Los Angeles, Los Angeles County, California and is the home of the Toretto family, which includes Dominic Toretto and his younger sister, Mia. Throughout the 2000s, this modest two-story home at 1327 (street unknown) was also a surrogate home to many of Dom's friends, most of whom were racing car enthusiests, racers, street racers and mechanics, but all of whom were considered part of Dom and Mia's "familia". Whenever people weren't discussing how to finance their high octane upgrades to their personal vehicles, they could usually be found in the back yard enjoying beer and barbecue. Following a steadily growing string of bizarre, violent and highly illegal events, Dom, Mia and several members of Dom's crew were forced to leave the country to a non-extradition locale. It was only after striking a bargain with DDS Special Agent Luke Hobbs, that Dom's crew were awarded full pardons and were allowed to return home. Although they were all millionaires now, nothing quite rivaled the comfort of a place one could truly call home. Even Brian O'Conner, one of Dom's friends, preferred the simple living of a modest house to that of living in the Canary Islands. During a barbecue, another crew member, Roman Pearce, began eating some potato chips, unaware of the family tradition of "whoever digs in first says grace". Another member of the crew, Leticia "Letty" Ortiz, who had once been a regular visitor of the house, but had since suffered severe amnesia, felt comforted in sitting in the environs of a place she considered "home". ; Venice Beach: is a coastal neighborhood located in Los Angeles, California. It is known for its canals, beaches and circus-like Ocean Front Walk, a two-and-a-half-mile pedestrian-only promenade that features performers, fortune-tellers, artists, and vendors. Venice Beach was where the mad scientist Doctor Durae established his base of operations. He had his undead servant Groton exhume the remains of the Frankenstein Monster from Oakmoor Cemetery and also murdered young Joanie Fontaine for use in his experiments. Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) Films that take place in * 30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010) * Angel Eyes (1993) * Beverly Hills Cop II (1987) * Chopping Mall (1986) * Count Yorga, Vampire (1970) * Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) * Fast and the Furious, The (2001) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) (Final scenes only) * Hollywood Boulevard (1976) * Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008) * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) (Partially) * New Nightmare (1994) * Not of This Earth (1988) * Pretty Woman (1990) * Pulp Fiction (1994) * Species (1995) * Tango & Cash (1989) * Terminator (1984) * Wedding Ringer, The (2015) * Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999) * Zombieland (2009) * Zombies vs. Strippers (2012) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * Los Angeles at the Holosuite * Los Angeles at the Horror House * Los Angeles at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:California Category:Los Angeles County Category:30 Days of Night: Dark Days (2010)/Miscellaneous Category:Angel Eyes (1993)/Miscellaneous Category:Beverly Hills Cop II (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:Chopping Mall (1986)/Miscellaneous Category:Count Yorga, Vampire (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast and the Furious, The (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Hollywood Boulevard (1976)/Miscellaneous Category:Hottie & the Nottie, The (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Not of This Earth (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Pretty Woman (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Pulp Fiction (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Species (1995)/Miscellaneous Category:Tango & Cash (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Terminator (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Wedding Ringer, The (2015)/Miscellaneous Category:Wishmaster 2: Evil Never Dies (1999)/Miscellaneous Category:Zombieland (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Zombies vs. Strippers (2012)/Miscellaneous